


Fingering the Bullet Wound

by africancat



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jasmine Goes Off, POV Ruby, Sassy Jasbys, Short One Shot, The Great Jasby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/africancat/pseuds/africancat
Summary: Ruby's getting tired of pulling his collar down whenever some stupid girl runs up to take a selfie with his bullet wound, but it doesn't bother him.It bothers Jasmine. A lot. And when she snaps she roasts the three poor girls who want to use Ruby's trauma for Instagram likes. It's pretty entertaining really.





	Fingering the Bullet Wound

One thing Ruby never thought he'd have to get used to after being shot and almost killed, was people wanting to take selfies with the bullet wound, the bridge between Ruby's life and death itself. Okay, that's a tad bit dramatic, but that's what Ruby's good at, who's going to blame him? The point is he's used to it, so when his classmates rush up to him, most of them people he doesn't even know, he's already pulling his collar down.

Nothing's different today except Jasmine's walking with them through the courtyard, so when three girls, Ruby thinks they're names are Maria, Camila, and Sofia, he doesn't really care, rush up to him he's reaching for his collar like he's done a hundred times now when suddenly Jasmine steps in front of him and pushes him back all in one swift motion.

"Oh hell no, _seriously,_ Camila? I thought you were better than this."

"What? It's cool."

"Yeah? You know what isn't cool? All those stupid barretts in your hair, what, are you sponsored by Claire's? You must've left your beanie baby at home."

Camila gasps, and Ruby barks out a laugh before he can slap a hand over his mouth. Jasmine turns to the girl on Camila's left.

"And you, poor little Sofia who still hasn't figured out makeup. I'm glad you climbed your way out of that dumpster with those raccoon eyes, but let's stop doing the winged eyeliner, 'kay, honey? Your wings look like they belong to a bird who flew into a window, and then a powerline."

Behind Ruby the crew finally fails at keeping their mouths shut, and they all laugh, Monse snorting behind him even as Sofia's jaw drops.

"Yeah, I said it. And don't think I forgot about you, Maria. You may think everyone's clowning you on Instagram, because they're hating, but they can smell your pits through the screen, boo. That 'natural deodorant' is letting out your natural funk. Not to mention Ruby would lose followers being tagged with _any_ of your crusty behinds."

The girls gasp again, while the crew's gasping for air, but Jasmine doesn't give any of them the chance to actually catch their breath.

"But for real, on some serious shit, I've had enough of this. Ruby got _shot,_ okay?! Don't y'all get that? If this happened to any of you, or any of your family, would _you_ be happy watching people treat them like some sideshow act?"

If getting seriously roasted wasn't enough all three of them seem to shrink in the face of truth, and how rude they've really been, and all the fam can do is stand and watch.

"That's what I thought. You think getting shot is cool, huh? It isn't. It's real, but that doesn't matter, right? As long as you get enough likes on Instagram, everything that happened that night is worth it, right? Just as long as it didn't happen to you."

They look between each other, and one of them, Ruby's not bothering to remember the name of which one, opens their mouth to stutter out, "We're sorry."

"To who?! Me?! You didn't do anything to me, other than get on my nerves."

They turn to look at Ruby, and he raises his eyebrows. Damn, they look like they're about to cry and piss their pants at the same time. Ruby steps back just in case they do, trying to keep the grimace off his face.

"We're sorry, Ruby."

He looks between the fam, Jamal, Monse, Cesar, who all look just as dumbfounded as he is, before finally turning back to the apologetic girl in front of him. He guesses her apology speaks for all of them.

"Um, thanks. I...forgive you. Just leave us alone, okay?" He says, stepping past them, and walking to their table.

Ruby doesn't know how to feel right now. He never really acknowledged how fucked up and unfair it was for people to use his bullet wound for Instagram likes, so he should be thankful for Jasmine standing up and most likely putting a stop to it. He wasn't offended, but he _was_ getting annoyed.

But on the other hand, it feels like she's just stirred up all the things he's tried to suppress since that night ever happened, maybe even ignore. And he almost feels as bad as the girls Jasmine tore apart, because he's let them treat him like a freakshow this whole time.

Jasmine's hand comes up to rest on his back, just between his shoulder blades, a warm presence that shouldn't ground him as much as it does. He looks up at her, and she already looks sorry even though she hasn't heard the torrent of thoughts in his head.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. Did you not want that? If it doesn't bother you I shouldn't have said anything." She looks across the courtyard to the girls sitting at their table, and winces, "Are they crying? They look like they're crying."

Ruby shakes his head, "Y'know what, Jasmine? It's fine. Thank you, really. You didn't have to do that."

"But it was awesome. And hilarious." Monse laughs.

Jamal and Cesar nod, Cesar saying, "Awesome, kind of scary near the end-"

Jamal interrupts, "Definitely scary. And Cesar's in a _gang_ . _"_

Cesar frowns, and Monse rolls her eyes at the both of them, "I guess you're the new muscle of our crew."

Ruby gives her a look, "When have we ever had muscle?"

"I am right here!" Cesar shouts.

Jamal glares at him, "Just because you dress like a chulo, doesn't make you a chulo. It makes you a freshman with bad taste."

Ruby nods, "Like a cartoon character with animators who are too lazy to draw different outfits."

"Yes, exactly."

As lunch goes on Jasmine blowing up at a bunch of stupid girls asking for selfies doesn't seem that noteworthy. Not to most of them at least, but to Ruby, it's something he'll never forget.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos give me motivation to write for this little ship, comments even more! I love all of my fellow Great Jasby shippers out there <3 and i've come up with a name for you guys
> 
> looking back at this i kind of realized it's very light ruby/jasmine, and i'm sorry about that, but i hoped you still liked it anyway!  
> and if you didn't like it, don't worry, bc next week is a little more romantic
> 
> take care, sassy jasbys (that's the name)


End file.
